1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to condenser connectors for vehicles that can remove or reduce vehicular noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a wire harness and a connector to connect power supplied by a battery to various kinds of electric components, for example, an electric component of an engine for the starting and ignition of the engine and an electric component for illumination.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional connector 10 includes a male housing 21, a female housing 31, and terminals 24 and 34. A plurality of insertion parts 23 is formed in the male housing 21. The female housing 31 has a structure corresponding to the male housing 21 and is inserted into the male housing 21, with a plurality of insertion parts 33 formed in the female housing 31. The terminals 24 and 34 are inserted into the insertion parts 23 of the male housing 21 and the insertion parts 33 of the female housing 31. That is, in the state where the terminals 24 and 34 are connected, respectively, to wires 25 and 35, the terminals 24 and 34 are inserted into the insertion parts 23 and 33 formed in the male housing 21 and the female housing 31, and thereafter, the female housing 31 is fitted into the male housing 21. Thereby, the wires 25 and 35 are electrically connected to each other.
Further, an engine condenser has been used as the electric component of an engine of a vehicle to eliminate or reduce vehicular noise. However, the conventional engine condenser is problematic in that there are many restrictions on the layout of a vehicle when the engine condenser is used, and the noise eliminating performance of the engine condenser is insufficient.